Stage Seven
Stage Seven is the seventh video in the Dan the Man web series. Plot The stage starts where Stage Six leaves off: Dan is trying to reenter his relationship with Josie after her heart is broken from being with Ana. Dan tries to reconcile with Josie by helping her pile the rubble of the broken Inn into a wheelbarrow, but she rejects this help, calling Dan a pig. Meanwhile, The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive plots to make a new energy source for the castle, since the Baby Dragon was freed by his mother and Josie. The energy he proposes is run by villagers, who will be forced to run on a treadmill. Two of the men present in this meeting suggest clean energy sources like solar or wind energy, but are laughed at by their colleagues and silenced. Once the meeting is over, he calls on the Dark Master to kidnap villagers to generate the energy. Dan tries to tell Josie he still loves her, but she refutes this statement by saying Dan only loves himself. Dan misses one of the floating platforms while running after her, causing him to fall down and die. Josie, in shock at this development, calls out to Dan as he dies, lying down to process his death. The Dark Master is seen kidnapping villagers throughout the kingdom to be thrown onto the treadmill to produce energy, but instead of voluntarily doing so, they are forced to run from a spike-filled pit at the back of the treadmill. Two goons are supervising this, one armored and one unarmored. Josie tries to get therapy for the traumatic death of her ex, and goes to several psychiatrists to try to get help, unfortunately getting none. She jumps off a cliff, presumably to kill herself too, but lands in a pool of water near the Dojo. The Light Master sees her, and helps her by popping the thought bubble, making her feel relieved. She bows to him as thanks for his aid. Shortly after, as she is on her way home, the Dark Master kidnaps her to be used to generate electricity on the treadmill. One of the goons supervising takes a photo of the situation and sends it to the two men who refused this method of making electricity. After seeing the photo, they send the image to everyone they have ties to, to other villagers and even one member of The Resistance, before being killed by the Dark Master. The next morning, villagers are performing the funeral procession for Dan, when he suddenly revives himself. This scares the villagers, causing them to run away. A peaceful protest begins in front of The King's Castle, being briefly interrupted by both a message from a villager about Dan's revival and an order from the Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive to open fire on the villagers. Several members of the Resistance are seen arguing with villagers over what to do next: the Resistance want to use brute force to overthrow the King's rule, while the villagers want to handle the situation with peaceful protests. This argument is quickly interrupted by Dan's arrival. Dan is seen as a sort of deity for having escaped his own death, and so everyone bows down to him. He is then asked what to do, at which point the stage ends. Characters * Dan * Josie * The Villagers * The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive * The Dark Master * The Light Master * The Resistance * The King's guards Locations * The Inn * King's castle * The Dojo Trivia * This stage is never officially completed, since the "stage complete!" screen is never seen. * The ending for this stage is used as a trailer for the Dan the Man game, featuring Stage Eight. Videos Category:Stages Category:Dan the Man web series